Can I forgive this time?
by K. M. Arrow
Summary: Aang has always been able to forgive, but how can he when his wife, Katara, dies? But how can he get revenge when the culprit is his own child?  How will his daughter cope in a world she has to battle through alone?  What lessons will she learn?
1. Urgent News

_Author's Note: Okay I was wondering what it would be like for Aang if Katara died so that is what this revoles around. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter One: Urgent News**

**Sokka's Point of View**

I paced around the ice house waiting for a message, a sign, a noise... something to tell me that my sister was fine. Suki had been there the whole 32 hours and Toph had arrived after 12 hours into it. Aang still didn't know, they had had no way of contacting him and telling him that his child was on the way.

He had had to go because of Avatar duties in the Fire Nation, plus he hadn't wanted to turn down a chance of seeing their old friend Zuko. He had sent a hawk, telling them he needed Aang and including some details on his life. He and his wife, Mai, were now expecting a child, a little prince they said. Zuko had wished Katara and Aang well and gave them his congratulations on their coming member of the family. He kept joking that when the boys were older they could get together and see if his little firebender could beat the avatar's, and he said this fondly, little cloudbender. He had been joking about this since the day he found out about the little boy.

I looked at my father, who was now not as young as he used to be but as fierce and brave as ever. His face was lined with worry and fear, but I could see the pride shallow under the stress. He looked over at me and nodded, we were both too strained to speak, not that we would have anyway, we were struggling to hear a sign of life... a cry of a baby, a cheer, even a cry from Katara to know that she was still alive and our little warrior was coming.

I was tempted to run out of the icy quarters and run to the one in which my sister was. But I knew I would be forced back by the women, and if not Katara would not have wanted me to see her in such a position, weak and struggling.

I thought again about the baby and my mind wandered again to the letter that had so quickly pulled Aang away. I am sure he would have battled through anything, even the old firelord himself again, to get to Katara and welcome his child to the world with, together.

_The letter! _I thought wildly. The hawk is still here! I felt excitement build inside me, pushing up and constricting my throat. I smiled, probably manically, and ran from the igloo. I went into Aang and Katara's home, and the hawk sat there, shivering as it looked mournfully at the dying embers in the usually lit fireplace. I grabbed it and wrote a quick note then quickly jammed the letter in the compartment and let the hawk fly free.

I watched as the hawk became a blot in the sky and then disappeared entirely. I remembered the crudely written note I had sent.

Aang come quickly, bring Zuko if you want, please hurry it is urgent!

Then quickly, a musical whine pierced the air like a dagger. A baby's cry and I turned wildly. The baby was here! I was an uncle, I had a nephew! But then I stopped dead in my own tracks when I heard someone else crying. A cry so horror and sorrow-filled it could only mean something happened, and judging by th esound of the sobs it was nothing good. I sprinted towards the house, not with excitement but with worry and a need to see my little sister. Now, I wish I had slowed because the sight I found in the igloo was one I never wanted to witness...EVER!

_Author's Note: Please review! I actually think I am off to a good start but I would like to know what others think about it. Constructed critisism is welcomed. I am sorry the message isn't in chinese/japenese figures like in the series but I couldn't seem to find that. Again,my apologies, enjoy, I hope to update soon!_


	2. Last Gaze

Author's Note: I am updating once again tonight! I hope you liked the first chapter and are ready for the second. Oh and be warned Aang doesn't come in until the third or fourth chapter though I am in a really..."writy" mood so I may be able to get him in. Sorry if you don't like the point of view changing every chapter or so but I think it is a good idea. Plus the hawk couldn't have reached them that fast.

**Chapter Two: Last Gaze**

** Katara's Point of View**

** (This takes place before Sokka comes in)**

The woman were scrambled around me, whispering words of comfort that I did not hear. I was squeezing Toph's hand so tightly I think she was wincing. She had relieved this duty of Suki when she arrived and I saw the horrid marks my nails and grip had left on her hand so I couldn't imagine what Toph's hand looked like.

I gazed at her with apology in my eyes, she shrugged and trying to disguise her feelings, but her pained expression told me she was worried for me. I mouthed his name, the person I wanted most by my side but dreaded most walking in and seeing me during this time. "Aang?" Suki shook her head, her face full of fear, worry, pity, regret, and anger. I could tell she thought Aang never should have left for the fire nation.

I had been the one to persuade him to go. I had reminded him that the baby wasn't due for two and a half weeks and that the baby had waited this long, he can wait until his father returns to welcome him. He had given me that weak smile that told me he would go if I wanted him to and he did. He promised me that he would be back before the baby was due even if he had to bind Zuko in chains. I knew on this one occasion he had been serious.

I felt a little relieved when I watched him fly away on Appa for I was a little irked at the fact that he was very protective and no one dared to test him,not even Sokka. There are a few downsides to being the avatar's wife, especially Avatar Aang.

_I had decided to hide it from him for a little while, or at least as long as I could. I had expected about three months before he went all extra protecctive. I told Toph, Suki, Sokka, Zuko, and my father of course but I did not tell Aang. I knew that the baby would be one of the best things to happen in a while and be all the much better for Aang but I just couldn't bring myself to face his overprotective state._

_ Of course, being Aang and all, I didn't get nearly as long as I had hoped for. I could tell the way his eyebrows furrowed the day I invited Toph to come he knew something was up, and her sly smile did not help. I sent a hawk to Zuko and I saw him watching me, but I didn't know how long he had stood there. One day the baby kicked and I winced at dinner. Suki quickly stood up and then saw my frantic expression as my eyes darted to Aang and back. She coughed and said "need some fresh air," then walked out. I followed quickly in pursuit to avoid Aang's stare, mixed with worry and suspicion._

_ The next day he cornered Sokka while ice-fishing and asked what was wrong with me. My dear older brother grew nervous and responded with an answer that gave me away. He said... "Ummm...you...may...you might...a...Katara...could...you may be a father!" He burst out after alot of stammering. _

_ I had been watching form above, doing laundry, and I saw his gaze dart directly to me and back. His eyes on the ground below he whispered something that I could just hear. "How long? How long have you known? How long has she known?" He asked, he voice scaring me. "About a month and a half." Sokka had stumbled out. This time Aang looked at me with anger in his eyes. I ran to the house and into our room, confused and shaken with the anger I saw in my usually calm husband's eyes. I heard him come in, not bothering to step quietly right now. He came into the room his hands shaking a little. I bit my lip, readying myself to defend. He sat down beside me and sighed, letting his anger out._

_ "Why did you not tell me Katara?" He asked, and my defense fell like slush at his tone._

_ "I didn't want you to get really excited and protective of me. I can handle myself." I responding halfheartedly, not even fighting._

_ He just sighed again and hugged me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and mumured an apology._

_ "It's alright so let me ask am I going to be a father?" He asked, his eyes bright again._

_ I smiled and nodded admiring his ability to forgive so well. That night I felt happier, and I had to remember to thank Sokka for telling Aang._

I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain hit. Why was remembering this now? Then Suki gave a cry of suprise and the pain dulled. Was it over? The question must have been written on my face because one of the village women nodded and pressed a cool cloth to my head. I laid my head down and rested my eyes, not falling asleep. I listened for the cry of a baby, my baby...but none came. Was my child gone? After everything, did he leave as fast as my mother? Oh no what would I tell Aang. He'll be depressed enough that he missed his birth, but now his death.

Despite my weariness I sat up and held my arms. "Can I see my son?" I asked.

"No." One of the women said, but then she looked at me and said... "But you can see your daughter."

I smiled as she was laid in my arms, and they laid me back down.

"We had a boy's name picked out for you but now I see Kopu Zu won't exactly work. But I have an idea."

She was beautiful, and perfect, and I knew that her father would be proud. He will be proud. I reminded myself.

I turned to Toph and asked her something. "Toph do you want to be godmother? Aang and I agreed there would be no better person though we were cotemplating Zuko."

She flashed me a smile and responded. "Yah that could be fun. Maybe if I'm lucky she will turn out to be a earthbender because of Aang. Then I can train her and we can give Zuko's prince a run for his money."

I laughed and laid her godchild in her arms. "Sorry Toph but most likely our little one is going to turn out a waterbender."

She stuck out her tounge and replied. "Fine you can be a waterbender but the next one gets earth got it?" She said, talking both to me and the baby.

I laughed but said. "After this Toph I don't think we're getting another baby, but maybe she will have all the elements like her dad, don't get your hopes high on that one. Or you could have your own kids."

She shrugged and said. "I will have kids when you fly. And no getting Aang to do that!" She warned.

I tried to laugh but all that came out was a cough. I suddenly felt weaker than I ever had. Blood pounded in my ears and my vision blurred. Pain swooped in quickly and viciously attacked my body. The women ran forward but I knew I would be gone before they could help. I looked at Suki and whispered the child's name and a good-bye for everyone and especially Aang. Then in one swift flow, my energy was gone and my life following swiftly. The last thing I heard was my child's shrill cry.

_Author's Note: Sorry about how they may seem a little out ofcharacter. Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please read and review! Sorry it's so long!  
_


	3. The Arrivial of the Hawk

_Author's Note: This is when Aang finally comes in! Remember he doesn't know the baby is here, he definately doesn't know that he has a daughter instead of a son, and he absolutely, positively does not know that the only girl he has ever and will ever love is dead so let's see what happens! But remember he won't get there until the fifth chapter most likely and this will be a short chapter so enjoy and please review._

**Chapter Three: The Arrivial of the Hawk**

** Aang's Point of View**

I sighed into the warm air of the fire nation. I felt oddly lonely and on edge. After seven and a half months of what Katara called "overprotecting" it felt wrong to be here without her beside me, two heartbeats pumping in her body. I knew I shouldn't have left, but she gave me that look with those big round blue eyes and I melted. She had always had that effect on me.

I heard an intake of breath and automatically reached my hand over to where my wife's hand laid, then I remembered. My wife was far away, miles away even by air, expecting my child, alone. I turned and saw Zuko standing there watching me.

"I thought you would be out here." He said, as he settled beside me.

I knew he wasn't Katara and I definately didn't want to hold his hand but it felt comforting to have someone there beside me, but it wasn't the right someone, I knew instead I should be by somebody, two somebodys.

"How?" I asked him, turning to look into his golden eyes. His eyes struck me, they were like fire. They could blaze fierce and deadly but they could calm and warm.

"I know you Aang. You have always liked to feel free and without Katara here, you feel tethered and anchored to the ground. That is why you are on the roof of my home, you are getting as close to the sky and the feeling of freedom you want as you can.

"Thank you for clearing that up because I really didn't know what I was doing on a roof." I replied. "Your right Zuko. I just don't understand it. Back there I have a wife and a son coming, I am definately more tied down back there than here and I still feel freedom there." I said, a small plea in my voice as I ignored the snort of laughter that came from my friend.

"Katara is your freedom Aang." He sighed. "She keeps you flying with her love and you keep her from falling into the deepest depths of the ocean with yours."

"Thanks Zuko! One more thing though! How did you get so wise?" I asked, amazed.

He shrugged. "Being Firelord makes you pick up on some things. Now there is a messenger hawk in your room and it has some frost on it's feathers so I think it may-"

"Katara! Oh no! What if it's the baby? Thanks Zuko!" I yelled over my shoulder as worry pounded through my veins.

I found the hawk and ripped the letter from it more fiercly than I meant. It squawked in protest and flew away, though a few feathers littered the floor. I scanned the letter, quickly recongizing Sokka's sloppy scrawl. I looked up at my reflection, my own horror stared back at me. It had to be Katara, or she would have written to me herself. I knew that nothing except secrecy, death, or gruesome injury or sickness would keep a letter to me if Sokka was sending one too. _Or there is another thing that could have held her back...childbirth._

No no no no no NO! She was the one who told me to go and see Zuko, the baby will wait for you. Why had I looked into her eyes? Why had I let her melt me _again_? What kind of father was I? I hit myself in the head and thought _You idiot! Why would you leave her there in the end of her pregnancy with YOUR child? My child? I am a father! Ugh! I was already a bad one too and I hadn't even seen my son yet!_

I sprinted from the room, only grabbing my glider and a small portrait from my bedside table before sprinting after Zuko. In a few very rushed minutes in which I told Zuko, he decided to come with me, informed his wife, and we were on Appa.

"Yip-yip!" I said, urging him to speed forward. Soon I grew frusturated at how slowthe water beneath us passed. I strapped my glider to a harness on my back.

"Take the reins Zuko!" I commanded. He took them and turned to me, eyebrows raised, obviously confused. Then I jumped, diving into the water. I combined waterbending and airbending, shooting forward, closer to the southern water tribe, closer to home, closer to Katara and my child.


	4. Preparing for the Avatar

_Author's Note: A dear friend of mine said that she read my first two chapters and liked my writing but probably wouldn't continue because Katara was one of her favorite characters and she couldn't bear the thought of her dying so I wanted to say that I have no (absolutely NONE) pleasure in killing Katara. I realized something only afterI had killed Katara...irony. Katara's own mother died and now she dies as soon as she becomes a mother._

**Chapter Four: Preparing for the Avatar**

** Toph's Point of View**

Tears filled my blind eyes, there was no point in pretending I didn't miss her, or even feel a twinge of regret. She had been laughing moments before... How could fate just swoop in and take her like that. She would never see Aang's expression of pride and guilt once he got here and saw their child, her own goddaughter. _Well neither will you _I thought _But at least I can hold the child and feel her soft skin and I can still see with my feet. At least I'm not dead!_ How could Katara be dead? The girl who held us together, the girl you couldn't knock down, the motherly, nagging, stick-in-the-mud...Katara.

I tuned to Suki with horror at me realization who was sitting by me, Sokka on her other side. He held the little girl in his arms, awkward and scared, he was being directed by Suki on how to hold a baby right. They were arguing about something totally stupid.

"But everyone said it was a boy, that I was going to have a nephew, and Katara and Aang would have a son! And now you are telling me I have a niece!"

"Yes Sokka! You have a niece! What's wrong with that? You still don't think boys are better than girls! Do you?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Suki...Suki...Suki... How could I have dated you and then married you and think that?" He said, a bit of sarcasim in his already cocky voice.

"Suki! Sokka!" I breathed, still horrorstruck. I heard them turn to me. "Aang!" I whispered.

"Yah what about him?" Sokka asked, clearly not getting it. But a sharp intake of breath from Suki let me know she got it.

"You idiot! Aang! Katara's husband! The only girl he ever loved is dead. One, she had _his_ child and _he_ wasn't here. Two, it was _his_ child that killed her. Three, _he_ wasn't here to save her. Four, _he_ is the _avatar_! When he hears this...bad things are going to happen. Like stuff-blow-up bad things! Oh no! We know he would have done anything for Katara and he is going to blame himself!"

"This is _not_ good!" Sokka said slowly, horror, saddness, and comprehension thick in his voice.

"Thank you Sokka! You genius! You have graced us once more with your brilliance!" I said. He looked at me, hurt. "Well just because we are in the middle of a crisis doesn't mean we should abandon out daily routine!" I said defensively. He muttered something I couldn't hear, which is a suprise. "What was that?" I asked, only mildly interested, I thought some stupid comment had been whispered.

"You know you are the only one who feels grief! She was MY sister and you don't see me tearing down everyone I see! Just because you are sad, lost, and mourning doesn't give you the right to-" He burst out in fury, before Suki silenced him. He sat down with a huff. I knew that he was crying now.

There was silence now between us. I took a deep breath and said... "You're right Sokka. I am sorry! I didn't mean it! I just really really _really_ miss her." My voice shook from the pressure of tears held at bay.

He stood up with a sigh and hugged me. A small whine came from Suki's arms. Only then did we seem to remember the child sitting in her lap. I stood up with a new energy. I looked over at them and nodded.

"Let's prepare for the avatar." I told them, shaking at the prospect of Aang's grief.


	5. Aang Is Told

_Author's Note: This is it! Aang is finally coming and what will he do when he finds his source of freedom gone? What will become of the curious child sprung up between them?_

**Chapter Five: Aang Is Told**

** Aang's Point of View**

I shot like a bullet through the water, desperate to see Katara and quite possibly my son. I could see the land of ice and snow straight ahead, so I slowed but just enough so that it wouldn't kill me if I crashed. There was still about a mile stretch of snowy land so he unhooked his glider and took off.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph heard soon enough that Aang was back.

"Hide her in the backroom, the nursery! So we can show him his daughter when and if he is calm. We can't let him hurt her!" Toph commanded, a determined look upon her face.

Whatever it took even if she had to battle him in avatar state, she would protect her goddaughter.

Aang landed on the edge of the village and started to walk, really quite quickly, towards the igloo he shared with Katara. No one was there, so he rushed out of the icehouse and looked around for a sign of his loved one. People shot him looks of pity, for they knew that he did not.

At last he saw Sukki and Sokka outside of an igloo and they looked as if they were looking for someone. Him by the looks of it. He ran up to them, out of breath but still asking a string of questions.

"What happened to Katara? I got your hawk! Is she alright? What about the child? Did she give birth yet? Can I see him? Can I see her? Can I see them? Can I see _her_? Pease, Sokka!" I asked and begged, ready to get down on my knees.

He did not smile or blink. He looked at me with a look of greatpity, solemness, and grief.

_"What happened?"_ I demanded, my voice shaking.

"You can see her but you will never forget nor like what you see." He said in the most un-Sokka-ish voice I had ever heard.

We walked in and there she was lying on the bed...my Katara. But no...nothing like my Katara. Her tan skin was pale, her passionate sapphire eyes glazed over, her beautiful hair hung in scraggely ends, and her gentle form was still. I gasped and turned to them, wanting them to say that she was just sleeping, just weak. I fell to my knees and knew that Katara was dead.

"Who?" I asked, my voice absolutely cold with fury.

"Well, technically, you!" Sokka said quickly. Suki punchedd him in the arm and gave him a look that clearly said 'nice move you idiot!'

I looked back at him, trying to decipher what Sokka meant. Then it clicked _The baby_. I walked over to her still figure and touched her stomach. I felt her skin, cold against mine, but no stirring. _Well of course not, if she is dead then so is the baby. _I felt like everything had been taken from me, my beautiful wife, and my coming son. I felt my hands starting to shake and my self-control slipping, I was falling into avatar state.

Toph dug her heels into the ground, ready to fight, then she had an idea and ran out over to the glowing boy.

"Do you want to see your child or not?" She yelled, I stopped abruptly, gaining control.

"He-he's alive?" I asked. Toph nodded. "May I see him? May I see Poku?" I asked quickly, wanting to see some of Katara's features on mine and her's child.

Toph shook her head. "Poku does not exist." She said

"Then why did you say my child lived?"

"I said that because it's true Twinkletoes! But when did I ever say you had a son?" Toph said, a kind of fierce pride filled her voice.


	6. Father Meet Daughter

_Author's Note: This is one of my personal favorites though I haven't really thought ahead of this though. Now let's see what Aang thinks of his daughter._

**Chapter Six: Father Meet Daughter**

** Aang's Point of View**

Despite of myself, my face broke into a wide grin. I thought I understood now.

"I have a daughter?" I asked, wanting to clear this up. My grin returned when I saw three nods, though they seemed tense. "Well can I see her?" I questioned, a little impatiently. They exchanged a look of hesitation and a little confusion.

"Do you have control?" Toph asked, very serious about her question.

"Yes, but why are asking that? Do you expect me to attack my own daughter?" I asked, a twinge of anger in my voice now. They shrugged and Toph gave a little nod. I let out a loud breath of anger and annoyance, then turned to them. "I am calm and in control, I promise you. I won't hurt my child, I couldn't hurt her even if she wasn't Katara's." I said, a little pleading in my voice trying to show them that I would not harm my own daughter, and never especially because of her mother.

Toph nodded in a way that said 'I believe you but one wrong move and I will severely harm you'. I sighed and thought _I care about her too Toph, I would probably earthbend myself into rubble if I hurt her._ She nodded at Sukki and they went through a door to their left.

I grew anxious and excited. I was very pleased that it was a girl, hopefully that would mean she would be more like her mother. _Maybe I will get an exact copy of Katara with no interference from me_, I thought hopefully.

I could her the footsteps of Sukki and Toph coming closer, nearing me but I heard something else, the small yawn of a young child who had been roused from a sleep. They walked in, Toph first, guarding the baby, and Sukki following, holding the still drousy child..._my_ child.

Toph stepped to the side, staying near enough that she could block any sudden attacks. Sukki smiled warmly down at the little girl. The baby's eyes cleared instantly when she saw me, not afraid but alert and curious.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, both nervous and anxious to hold my small daughter. Sukki nodded, her tense shoulders loosened as she handed her over. The little girl sat, not lay, in my arms. I just gazed at the young infant in my arms, taking in every detail of her circle face. I was hungrily searching her features for her mother's. I was taking in the tiniest detail of my daughter's face, imprinting it in my mind, memorizing her sweet expression.

She looked like her mother, oh yes did she look like Katara. She had her mother's bronze skin lightened only a little because of me, and a tuft of black hair atop her head. Her cheekbones curved smoothly and ending with a small point at her chin. Her nose curved up than down, like Katara's had. Her fingers were slim and delicate but her grip was strong. I had influenced her looks a little; her head was shaped like mine. She also had a build to her, an airbender build, flexible and light. I had looked at her wide eyes, clearly wishing to see the dominant blue of Katara, but was disappointed to see that my dark gray eyes had replaced her mother's. Most curious was the mark she held on her skin, the pale outline of my arrows stretching over her body. _How can that be?_ I wondered. _My arrows are a tattoo, but also the mark of an airbender, an air nomad, but not part of my skin. _Though I believe Katara would have liked it, the faint outline, for she used to enjoy tracing my tattoo with her gentle finger, spreading goosebumps across my skin.

"What is her name? Did Katara pick one out?" He asked, realizing Kopu wouldn't work anymore.

"Yes. Her name is Kaya Agi." Sukki replied in a hushed tone.

I looked down at my daughter's face. I smiled, her name was perfect, well of course it was if Katara had picked it out. She was perfect, but my eyes had ruined it. Katara's belonged there.

"Welcome Kaya. Welcome." I said, my heart heavy, and not knowing if I _truly_ meant it.


	7. The Last to Know

_Author's Note: Finally we reach the point where the last member of the gAang finds out that the motherly waterbender that had held them together is gone. I am talking of course of... Firelord Zuko._

**Chapter Seven: The Last to Know**

** Zuko's Point of View**

The bison was diving for the snow-covered ground. The village was in sight, it had grown since the last time I had seen it. I shuddered in the cold, only trudging through this torture because the had struggled through so much with me.

I let go a breath of anticipation, which turned instantly to a frosty fog and then disappeared, floating above me to the clouds. As soon as we touched ground I slid off, and patted Appa thanks and goodbye.

I ran for the village, as I passed some bowed, or yelled something like "Hail the Firelord!" I saw Sokka stick his head out at that and when he saw me, he turned and whispered something to whoever was behind him in the tent. His wife Suki, and Toph dashed out and stopped me in my tracks. They gestured to Sokka's ice house and we gathered inside.

Suki scrambled around, making some tea, while Sokka got Toph and me settled. The house was much more than a pile of patted snow, quite roomy and strangely warm.

"How is Katara? Is it the baby?" I aksed, once we were all settled, sipping tea.

"Yes it is the baby, and the little one is fine. But Katara is- gone." Toph replied lifelessly, choking at the end and looking away.

I choked on my tea and watched as Suki patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her, but held her own pain in her eyes. Sokka became still and his eyes were sad, older, more mature than I had ever seen.

"Katara is dead?" I managed, a sort of plea in my question. They just managed stiff nods. I tried to take a sip of tea to soothe the pain that had quickly exploded inside of me, but my mouth was dry and my throat constricted.

"The baby?" I asked, now eager for good news. I wanted to hear how Katara's son had lived on even though she had left us for good.

"She is perfect. A little girl is what we ended up with, Kaya Agi. The sweetest little thing." Toph answered, her voice and expression softening. "Aang is with her now. He hasn't left her or even taken his eyes off of her since she was put in his arms."

"May I see her?" I asked hopefully, wanting to see the little child that we had waited for for so long.

Toph nodded and gestured for me to follow her as she padded outside of the igloo. I followed quietly, but not before I saw Suki's form shaking with silent sobs, and Sokka's eyes glistening with tears.

We stepped into the place in which they had exited when leaving to meet me. There he sat with the baby cradled awkwardly in his arms. He was rocking the little girl slightly and was humming a tune of which I thought sounded as if it was from the Earth Kingdom. But the young child showed no signs of drowsiness, on the contrast she seemed to be more alert than her father. Neither were taking their eyes off the other.

Toph motioned for me to stay back for a moment as she crept forward. She laid her hand on his shoulder, but he was not startled. It took a few moments but finally he averted his gaze from the small baby in his arms.

"Yes Toph?" Aang said, his voice cracked but full of pride.

"Aang let's let Uncle Zuko hold Kaya for a while, okay?" She saud, her voice gentle and firm at the same time, as though she was holding herself together for him.

At that, he turned his head, and for the first time realized I was there. A crooked smile spread across his face, and he patted the mat next to him. I walked over and sat down next to the young father. The little girl was delivered to my arms. She had Aang's round face and his round eyes of a dark smoky gray. She had Katara's curved nose and smooth cheekbones, plus the raven black hair that sat ruffled on the top of her head. I smiled at the likeness of both the missing mother and lost father.

"Aang I got to say, you have a pretty good child here."

His gray eyes flashed with a fierce pride and his lips twitched as if supressing a smile.

"I know. Hey Zuko I need to tell you one thing." He said, not even hiding the smile.

"What?" I asked, looking at him instaed of the girl who sat in my arms, now surveying me curiously.

"My daughter is going to kick your little firebender's butt." He answered.


	8. Growing Up

_Author's Note: Okay this one is pretty much a filler just telling about Kaya as she grows up. This is ten years of childhood put into a chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight: Growing Up**

** Sokka's Point of View**

She grew fast, Kaya did. It seemed so easy to take care of her without Katara. So much easier than it had been with us without our mother. Aang says it is becasue she never knew her mother, like we had. But we all knew that wasn't totally true. She had seen her once, before she died, she had gotten a look of her.

Sometimes, she told us that she saw a face. It swam through her mind and burst into her dreams. When we asked her what it looked like, she always became quiet and then very quickly said it was too blurry to make out. The way she ran from us with some excuse told us that she knew exactly what the face looked like.

I didn't know if it was Katara or not, because she wouldn't tell. I wondered why too. For our Kaya hated being confused, or not being in on some secret. I personally thought that she for once wanted her own secret. Not that she didn't ask questions at times, usually we were caught off guard. She wasn't as nosy as Katara had been, but not as accepting as Aang. She was pushy, but knew limits.

A few times, she had been desperate for information on her mother. One I remembered in particular. Once, when she was seven a few of the village children had teased her because she had no mother, just an uncle, an aunt, a godmother, and a family friend...Zuko. They had not believed her when she said she had a father, Avatar Aang. For once, she came home, in tears.

Suki, who was a whole lot better with the "mother thing" than I was (_go figure_), had gone and calmed her down. She had the whole thing figured out before I had even grasped the meaning of my niece's tears. She had also learned the names of her tormentors, which she would not confide in me saying, "I had teh tendancy to over react and especially with this certain topic, she would handle it." Though I never did find what she did or said, those kids never again bothered our Kaya.

Though afterwards, I had not blamed them for not thinking she was telling the truth abbout Aang. He had hardly shown up in those years, claiming he was busy, though we all, except for Kaya, knew he was still raw with pain. He still blamed himself. We could still see the tear tracks he always tried to hide after visiting her grave. We still saw the pain flare in his eyes when he looked at his daughter, who looked so much like her, even now.

Though we kept him up to date with everything she did, and always recieved letters saying how proud he was of her. He had been there for some things. Like when she finally let go of his hands and took her first few stumbling steps before she fell ito the snow. He witnessed her look of pride, even more so then the one gleaming on his.

He had not been there when she said her first word. Though I remember it perfectly. We had been trying to coax it out of her for months. Suki had taken her out to do the laundry, and Toph and I had stolen her and taken her to the icy edge. She pointed one short fingers to the rippling surface, her face scrunched with the cutest concentration I had ever seen. Then in a clear voice, that sounded like a whoosh of wind and the _drip drip_ of rain at the same time said "water".

"Did she just talk?" Suki asked, instanly by me and gazing down at the little girl with adoration.

I nodded and smiled, realizing her first word would have pleased Katara greatly. Toph had a smirk on her face but "saw" us looking at her and faked a pout.

"What Toph, did you expect her first word to be your name?" I asked.

"Well yes, but if it had to be an element why couldn't she have picked the good one?" She said, with a loud _tsk._

"What fire?" I responded, and recieved a face full of snow in return.

He also hadn't been there when she learned how to swim. I taught her that, because Suki, Toph, and Zuko decided they would watch instead of taking an icy swim. Though that didn't stop us from splashing them. I showed her the arm movements, how to kick you feet, and several different strokes, then put her in the water. She shivered and then dove in, swimming like a natural. I turned around, pleased. It must have shown on my face because, again I got a chunk of snow in my face.

Aang was there though when Kaya first "flied". We were in my house, talking about process in the fire nation when her voice rang out in the chilly air.

"Daddy! Daddy, come see!" She yelled, quite loudly.

We ran outside, expecting a pile of snow or soemthing, but no, we found the nine year old on the top of the house.

"Kaya, what exactly are you doing up there?" Aang said slowly, sounding a little worried.

"I am going to fly daddy, just like you do!" She said, brightly, teetering towards the edge. Before we had time to say anything, she had jumped. Looking back on it, it was quite a sight. Her face pulled up in a smile, her hair floating above her. Aang quickly went into action as he sent a cushion of air out as she landed in the snow, unharmed with a _poof_.

But he did miss her first snowball, her first fish, her first painting (though he has seen it), her first time sledding, her first time reading, and the whole Kyoshi fan fiasco.

He missed the bad things too. The first time she bled because of a cut, the first time she really cried, the first time she broke a bone, and the first time she almost drown.

He all of a sudden, showed up about the time when she turned ten. Stating that it was a powerful bending age. We all were excited to see what sort of bender she was. Not that I would know, of course, but I think bets have been placed.


	9. I Wonder

_Author's Note: I am taking some suggestions for Zuko's son's name and tell me if they should have another daughter or son. They will be coming in the next chapter or so, so I would like some ideas if you can. Please PM me or leave the suggestion in the review. This one is very emotional until the end then we finally get a little action._

**Chapter Nine: I Wonder**

**Kaya's Point of View**

I let go yet another breath of disappointment as yet another moment passed. I looked carefully, surveying the sky for the dot that would be Appa, or even his glider. I watched for my father.

My father... Avatar Aang.

I had been waiting there for twelve hours, hoping to see my father. Uncle Sokka had come and given me a blanket, and Aunt Suki had taken enough time to give me some food. I had thanked her for coming down to give it to me, for I knew how busy she was with the twins, my cousins, Mue and her older brother, Yoon.

I had let my mind drift as I sat. I had let it flutter from the night the twins were born to the fact I was a better dancer than anyone in my village. But it kept flying back to the subject I had always wondered about... my parents, and even more intruiging... my mother.

They all knew her, about her. Most of them had been with her, but they would not talk about her, especially not to me. And I didn't know why.

I tried to attack at the moments they least suspected it, and sometimes it worked. But the most I had ever gotten out of them was that I looked like her, she had been a waterbender, and she had died when I was a baby, an infant, not even a day old.

_Them_, I thought bitterly. My family, at least the ones that were around. Uncle Sokka, sometimes I thought of him as my father, he was certainly there more than mine was. Aunt Suki, she had been my replacement mother for as long as I could remember, even before that. Aunt Toph, who wasn't really my aunt, but my godmother. She had been there my whole life, even if she wasn't here all the time. Firelord Zuko, though he told me not to call him that, I still did. And my father, Aang, Avatar Aang. I knew I shouldn't blame him for not being here. I knew he was busy, but was he so busy that he couldn't even write a letter to me. Me, his only daughter, his child, his only blood relative, and he didn't have time for me.

I let out a breath, trying to calm myself. My father had once told me at dinner to make sure I control my anger in case I turned out to be a firebender, though unlikely, I should still be careful. Unle Sokka had responded, 'Yah I don't want you burning down my house because you got the wrong element.'

I smiled at the memory, knowing they were hoping I would be a waterbender. Like her, like my mother. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be like her. I didn't even know her. I wonder if I was like her, what _she _was like, if she would be proud of me? If she would teach me waterbending if I turned out to be one too? I wonder if I would travel the world with her and my father? I wonder if I would actually have a father, and not just one who visits and then disappears as quickly as smoke? I wonder, sometimes, if he blames me? If it was I who had killed my mother?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. When they told me I looked like her, I tried to get an image of her by looking at myself. I studied each feature. My hair, did I have her hair? I don't know, dad doesn't have hair. Do I have her face? I thought I had my father's shape, but I didn't know about my cheeks, or nose, or chin. My eyes. I knew I didn't have her eyes. I had my dad's eyes, and he seems sorry about that.

I had a scar, well more like a birthmark on my body. Arrows, like my father's, traced on my skin too. More faint and easier to hide, but still there, pale and permanent.

I had searched for a portrait of my mother, something that could tell me that she had exsisted. Sometimes it seemed as if she had been a fog, there to grace you with it's protection and beauty, but the next day, gone forever without a trace. It seemed that she hadn't left me a glimmer of herself anywhere. No letter, no nothing, just something that I would wonder about. Just a story, a myth, something that had never walked the earth.

I got up after one last sweeping gaze of the sky and turned around. I saw a shadow before me, and followed it to the one making the darkness on the glimmering snow.

A man with a scar running across his cheek glared down at me. His hands, his left one missing a finger, curled into fists, and his gaze hardened. He was wearing armor, made from steel and bone. A long sword was strapped to his back and finely carved hunting knives were hanging by his thighs. His eyes were a dark gray, colder than ice. His face twisted into something I might have thought was a smile if it had not been for the man wearing the expression.

I backed away on instinct as he advanced on me, the bone gleaming in the south pole sun.

"Hello little girl." He sneered.

"I am not little." I growled back. "I am daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara." Instantly I knew I had said the wrong thing. His face grew even more savagley happy.

"Ah good, you are the Avatar's little brat. I am here to take you on a trip to the earth kingdom." He said, mocking me with a gentle voice.

"I would rather not. Maybe I can talk to my father and we can reschedule." I said, my cockiness outgrowing my fear, and probably my sense.

"Well too bad, because daddy's not here to see you now, is he? We need to go to the mines, I am sure the Avatar's little one will make a good ransom, don't you?"

"No I don't. He doesn't care about me." I said, my face emotionless.

That was when he lunged.

I ran. My ten year old legs moved as fast as I could make them go. I ran for Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Suki. I ran for my village, but he ran to. He ran after me.

_Author's Note: So there is a little action right now. This man is here to kidnap the Avatar's daughter as you can see, and Aang doesn't seem to be appearing. Let's see if little Kaya can worm herself out of this one, just like parents._


	10. It's a Bender!

_Author's Note: Okay another one of my friends and advisors on here is worried I will kill/hurt Kaya. I am not going to harm Kaya except for a scratch or two. She is only ten right now! Thank you for staying with my story and reviewing. Please leave suggestions for Zuko's children's names. They will appear in the chapter after the next I think._

**Chapter Ten: It's a Bender**

**Sokka's Point of View**

I tore my gaze from my son, and looked around. Something didn't feel right. My instincts told me I shouldn't have left Kaya alone by the ocean. I stood up, resisting the urge to call for Suki, who was stilll weak from the twins' birth a month ago. Yoon rested, heavily bundled in my arms, as I struggled to shake off the feelings of fear and worry that had crept up on me.

I slowly stood up and handed Yoon off to Suki, who looked confused but took him without complaint.

I strained to hear something in the frosty sunlight of the South Pole. I grabbed my bommerang as a habit and stepped forward, Suki watching me and now listening too. Then I heard a sound and my mind started to buzz. I knew that cry, I had heard it the day she was born, and had heard it many times ever since. But I still had one question... why was my niece screaming?

Suki instantly placed Yoon gently on the fur rug and leapt into action. She was on top of the house, and already leaping forward, looking back to yell something to me. My protests died in my throat when I heard what she said.

"Someone is chasing her. A man. And he is gaining too." She called, and with my hand on my boomerang I followed quickly.

We saw her before we had even left the village. Kaya was fast, it must be the airbender in her, but so was the man. Suki was slowing down, and so was I. We stopped on the outskirts of our village, hoping she would make it. He seemed to sense we were there to help her, and sped up, but so did she.

"Aunt Suki!" She gasped as she hid behind her legs. "He. Take. Me. Ransom." She managed to get out after falling to the ground, breathless.

I looked at Suki, and saw the warrior inside her take its place, and she leaped at him. They were quite evenly matched at first but then he started to gain, her weariness shining through. So I ran forward to help. But he did not fall back, he only seemed to grow stronger.

Suki fell twice before she had to crawl to the side to take a break. He had knocked me on the ground and kicked my weapon away. He started to advance on Kaya, who was sitting in one of the meditation poses I remember seeing Aang in so many times back in the days of war.

She stood up, her face flushed, but her eyes burning. She looked so tiny and frail next to him. The wind blew back her dark hair and the snow billowed around her feet. She looked so much like Katara. She took a deep breath and looked at him, taking a stance. A bending stance?

"Leave." She commanded in a powerful voice, which would have seemed very intimidating if she hadn't been a ten year old. The man laughed and took a step closer, but she stayed.

"Leave? What power do you have? You are just a little girl, weak, useless?" He scoffed, his voice, or maybe it was his words, making her wince.

"I am not just some little helpless doll. I am the daughter of Avatar Aang and his lady, his master, Katara." She replied, her voice swelling with pride.

"Ha! What has being their daughter done for you? What do you gain? Have you any of their powers?" He asked, both interested and leading her into a trap.

She mumbled something so quietly it was inaudible. Her face was firm, set with a deep concentration.

"What was that?" He asked in a mocking tone. I grabbed my boomerang and turned aroound, still on the ground. I looked sideways as Suki and she gave the slightest shake of her head, telling me this was her battle and we would only intervene if needed.

She said it louder this time but I caught only one word 'bender'. Her face scrunched with determination. His face grew annoyed and his amused looked disappeared.

"One more chance to tell me what you said you worthless girl." He whispered, anger blazed on his face. His hand grasped the sword on his back. I saw Suki tense, ready to leap up. I angled my boomerang and readied myself.

Fury made her small form shake and she looked up, her eyes making me jump back. Anger leapt from them, burning, twisting, darting forward like flames. Her feet twisted firmly into the ground and she took a breath.

"I AM A BENDER!" She shouted, her usually small voice echoing, powerful and strong.

Suki and I froze and looked at her, confused. For a moment, the man looked taken back and astonished, but the next he started to laugh.

"Oh a bender! Even better! Well why don't you bend for me or even bend to stop me!" He teased her, now advancing with confidence.

She took a deep breath, and seemed to let the anger flow from her body. She then looked at him with cold eyes, worse than the ones that burned. She made a pushing motion with her arms and for a moment, nothing happened. Then a strong gust of wind knocked him onto his knees. It blew snow forward, so Suki and I were forced to shield our eyes.

I sighed, a little sadness twitching behind my pride. Oh how I had wanted an waterbender, so I could see my sister in her, even more. Then I let it go. I had an airbender for a niece. Aang was no longer the last airbender.

We looked at her amazed, but the man started to stumble up, onto his feet.

"You think a breeze can beat me? If you do then you are not as intellegent as you look!" He said, taunting her again.

Then she turned her icy eyes on him and closed her fists, with a small smile she watched. She watched as he shot across the ice, breaking it. She had been angry, very angry. He landed out towards the shore and he ran, not back towards us, but for a sub that had just surfaced to allow him entry. I turned my eyes back on her and saw her fall. Her eyes no longer flashing with anger, or her face set with concentration. She was drained as she should be using that sort of bending at her age.

We rushed to her, and I watched as Suki soothed her and complimented her. I was lost in memories of another waterbender's power and desruction.

Of course none of us had seen the dot before, or even recongized him until he landed in front of us.

Looking around, his eyes resting on Suki, then me, and than lingering on his daughter as she gazed back at him, as she had ten years before the first day, the first time. Then he surveyed the state of the land around him, the strange snow piles, and the cracked ice. He turned to us, confused, questioning, and amazed.

"What did you do, Kaya?" Aang asked.


	11. Why Now?

_Author's Note: I know this one is short(er) but I wanted to show her that she is proud of her father and isn't just angry!_

**Chapter Eleven: Why now?**

**Kaya's Point of View**

I looked up at my father's face, his eyes confused, yet boring into me. Did he look disappointed? I shifted my gaze from his face to my feet.

Why does he automatically think it was me? Sometimes I don't do it!

I looked back up at him and tried to form words.

"I-I-I-I be- I-umm-found my-" I stammered. Tears started to run down my face, as I looked at my father. I couldn't form the words, an explanation. I tried to swallow, then licked my lips. Despite the cold, a small sweat broke out on my forehead. I sweeped my dark hair from my face and opened my mouth. Tears hit my tounge, I swallowed the salty water. My face puckered and I looked down.

Aunt Suki looked as if she wanted to pull me into her arms, but restrained and hugged herself instead.

I took a breath, and did the first thing that came to mind. I ran, for the second time this day.

"Kaya!" I heard three voices call after me, but I kept running. I ran just as fast I had when I was running from the man.

Soon though exhaustion swept over me once more, sooner this time. Pangs exploded in my sides and chest, my breath came in ragged gasps, and blood pounded in my ears. I stopped in front of an iceberg and looked up at the massive form. I jumped and found myself on the top, breathing hard but smiling at my accomplishment (_A.N. She airbended herself up; if you got confused)._

I looked back on today, and all that I had done. Pride swelled in my chest, like one of the war balloons that Uncle Sokka told me about. I had airbended! I had airbended, like my father. My father, yet again, was on my mind. I knew I was proud of him. He saved the world, and didn't give up love. After everything he had been through, he had remembered love, and fell into it's immense trap. He still got my mother in the end. Plus he was recreating the airbending nation with me. I knew I loved my father and I shouldn't be angry but sometimes it's frusturating. But now, now that we know I am a bender, he will have to take me or stay with me.

Then I had waterbended. Lie my mother. My mother, the one I knew almost nothing about, but believed in fully. My beautiful, yes I knew my mother was beautiful, and wonderful, talented mother. I knew I would now be more like her, but did I want that? Did I want them to see me as so just another Katara? Did I want that? I shook my head, clearing it of all of those thoughts. I wanted them to know that I was Kaya. They would know. The world would know. Know that Kaya Agi, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, was here. A bender. And likemy mother, I won't be knocked down. Like my father, I will save as many people as I can. I am here, and nothing, _nothing_ will stop me.

I took a deep breath and tried to picture my mother again. This time a somewhat blurry picture appeared in my mind. Was it a picture or a memory? This face, I knew it, it had swam through my thoughts and dreams for years. A dark haired, blue eyed woman, with tan skin. She was wearing a smile on her dark pink lips and had a look of such happiness and pride on her face. Was this my mother?

Then I heard something and turned, my arms making contact with a body as I pushed them down. I looked, expecting to see another man, coming to take me. But instead saw my quiet, and now wet and snow-covered father on the ground.

"Kaya will you tell me what happened because Sokka and Suki told me you should tell me instead. Did someone hurt you Kaya?" He asked, sitting up.

Anger blazed inside me. _I can take care of myself dad_. But I swallowed my fury and smiled softly, looking up at him. I was ready to tell him. Ready to say I was a bender. Ready to ask him about my mother. I knew it was finally time.

_Author's Note: I know this is kind of a sappy ending, but I love her determination. Plus her readiness to take on the world I love. Okay so Zuko and his family come in in two chapters, so I am still taking suggestions._


	12. Time to Tell

_Author's Note: Okay here we are now let's see; Kaya needs to know about her mother. We shall see if Aang will finally tell her about her or if he will dodge out of it yet again._

**Chapter Twelve: Time to Tell**

**Aang's Point of View**

Kaya took a deep breath, and for a moment her features scrunched together like she was forcing herself to say something. She opened her eyes, those steel eyes, and looked down at me where I sit in the snow. Then she sat too, and gave me a faint smile before starting.

"Tell me about my mother." She demanded, oh yes I knew she was demanding and I wouldn't get away with not telling her this time. I sighed and tried to argue though I could tell it was no use.

"Kaya-" I began but was cut off.

"No _Aang_ I want to know about my mother and you will tell me or I won't tell you what happened!" She told me, Katara's determination ringing true through her daughter, our daughter. I sighed again... I was being blackmailed by my own child. I nodded and got ready to tell her of the amazing person her mother was, or at least had been.

"Kaya your mother's name was Katara and she was born here, at the southern water tribe." I said. But I saw her roll her eyes and open her mouth to argue with me so I held up my hand and continued. "She was a waterbender, and my first waterbending master, well she learned waterbending with me and trained me after we left our master in the northern water tribe. She was responsible, and caring. Her determination was strong but sometimes that slowed us down in our travels. She was trusting but took time to heal if she had been misled. She was beautiful and had a warm heart and a strong will. No one could move her once she put her mind to something. She did not do well with injustice and stamped it out as much as she could. She could be motherly and had a temper, but mostly she was Katara, the Katara I liked, my Katara. She was like the ocean, ever-changing, strong, and very beautiful. That's why I loved her. I see you in her, Kaya. You are so like her, it hurts to see you sometimes. I know I haven't been the best father but I will try to be around more often. But understand this I loved your mother more than anything in the world but Kaya, then you came along and I grew confused. Who did I love more? My amazing wife, who was long out of my reach, or my curious daughter, the one who surveyed everyone with an interest and intelligence in her eyes, who hadn't cried when she was born, who's smile warmed even the coldest house, and who brought out something in Toph that I hadn't seen so strong before." She gave a weary smile. "I was also scared. How was I to raise a child without her? I didn't think I could. But right then when I was holding you in my arms, I didn't care, you were perfect but I still felt grief. I knew Katara would want me to raise you and not mourn for her."

She looked at me with questioning eyes and behind that... doubt.

"How did she die?" She asked, a type of pleading in her voice.

I closed my eyes, afraid of her reaction. I would not lie when I had been lying all this time, and I may have lied just now, (_A.N. Remember the title. He does think she is perfect but he doesn't know if he can forgive her yet. Don't forget Katara died at the hands of this little girl._) but I would not lie about this.

"Childbirth" I told her.

A sharp intake of breath made me open my eyes and I saw tears spill over her cheeks from my gray eyes, those eyes that I had so hoped would be blue. I felt a surge of pride at those eyes, and towards my daughter.

"I killed her. I killed my mother." She kept repeating as if she still did not get it. Then she turned to me with realization blazing in her eyes.

"That's why you hate me, isn't it?" She asked.

"Kaya I-" I tried to think of a way I could be gentle yet not lie again. I knew I didn't hate her but did I love her as much as I could have? But, once again she cut me off.

"Isn't it?" She cried, anger now in her voice.

She didn't give me a chance to answer, she stood up, horror in her eyes now.

"Don't answer that. I don't need to hear what I already know."

She walked to the edge and for a moment I wondered how she got up there. Then she turned around.

"Oh and just so I keep my end of the deal. Guess what dad? I bended today! But I guess you wouldn't care." Her voice full of fury but she din't hide the hurt as well as she usually could have. I knew I had really brought pain to my daughter.

Then she jumped and I watched her speed off. I knew that only airbenders could run that fast, but she seemed a bit slower than most were. Was that the waterbender in her?

"She bended" I repeated, dumbstruck.

"Did you hear that Katara? Kaya is a bender! She is a bender." Amazement and pride filled my voice.

"It's a bender." I said again.


	13. You Were Right

_Author's Note: Okay this is where again Zuko is the last to find out, but this time it is good news, probably the best they could give. But remember Kaya is still mad with her father for something he didn't say so lets see how that is going to be for them and the rest of the people who were not there for the argument I guess you could call it but will be present for the awkward aftermath._

_I would like to thank these authors:_

_Periwinkle Dwarves- Who gave me the name for their son, Tanek._

_and_

_IceBlueCrystal- Who gave me the name for their daughter or at least the nickname; Jen, her real name is Jeniy (Jen-eye)  
_

**Chapter Thirteen: You Were Right**

**Zuko's Point of View**

I stumbled from the boat and into the snow. I brushed off the servants who had flurried around me to help. I turned around to see my wife grasping Tanek's arm with her hand and held the baby with her other arm.

"Tanek don't trip your father." Mai scolded though I saw a faint smile on her lips.

"I didn't, I _accidentally_ stepped on his robes. Blame the seamstress if they are too long." He said innocently. I smiled at my little troublemaker.

"Tanek remember you _can't_ firebend here or you may burn down their village." Mai said, her voice making it very clear he wouldn't get away with that.

"I know I know _geesh_!" He said, trying to worm from her grip but she held tight on his arm, though was trying to hold the baby at the same time.

I walked over and helped off the boat and then took Jeniy, our baby girl, from her. She nodded with thanks.

"Mai you don't have to come. You can still go back home on the boat." I said. She pressed her hand to my cheek.

"No Zuko I can ruff it for a week." She said and started dragging herself and our son through the snow.

I shook my head in amusement and followed as I nestled the sleeping baby in my arms so both of us may be more comfortable.

Sokka was there to greet us and welcome us. He ruffled Tenak's hair.

"I haven't seen this little tyke since he was a toddler." He said.

"Hello Sokka." Tanek said as he dodged his hand.

"Hello Sokka. Come on Tanek. Do you want me to take Jen Zuko?" Mai said, and not waiting for an answer, she scooped up our daughter and walked to where she could lay her down.

"Zuko how is our big shot firelord doing?" Sokka asked. I smiled at him, I knew how much he liked to tease.

"I am fine. How is Suki and the twins?"

"Oh thanks I am just fine!" He said, mocking being hurt. "Suki is fine, still a little weak, but good. The twins... well they are beautiful, just like me, but Mue and Yoon seem to get in more trouble by the minute."

"Let's hope you don't get a Tanek." I said teasigly, ignoring his sarcasim. Suki then walked in, cradling her son and handing their daughter to me. I looked down at her face which was like Suki's but with Sokka's eyes.

Sokka took Mue from my arms and motioned for me to sit. Once they had me settled we started to talk but were cut off by a crash, Mai's yells, and Jen's cries.

"Tanek! I thought I told you to stay in the room! Look you woke up your sister! What did you break? What is that all over you?" Mai's yells echoed through the house.

I was halfway out of my seat when Suki ran past me, Yoon was sitting on the fur-covered floor. I sat back down and waited for them to come back into the room.

"Here she comes. I thought that having you would get her out." Sokka said.

Before I could ask what he meant Kaya was in front of me, Toph and Aang trailing behind her. Toph looked sorry and Aang looked upset. Kaya was kneeling before me.

"All hail firelord Zuko." She cried.

"Kaya I told-" I started but was knocked breathless as she hugged me, giggling. I smiled and hugged her back. I saw Aang look away and I let go.

Before I could ask what was wrong Mai walked in dragging a soaked Tanek by the arm. Suki followed carrying Jen trying to soothe the little girl.

Mai turned to me as my son inched behind me, having gotten free of her grip, the marks of her hands shown clearly on his arm.

"He broke a jar of berry juice and woke up his sister!" She spit at me.

"Tanek take Jen and go with Kaya to play." I said and watched them go after he changed his clothes.

Then we all sat down, Toph and Aang sitting on the floor. Mai held Mue and Suki held Yoon.

"What is wrong with Kaya?" I asked, sensing something wrong with the usually bubbly ten year old.

"Her and Aang got in a pretty bad argument." Toph said. I looked at him and Toph opened her mouth again but Aang held up a hand, silencing her.

"I'll tell him." He said to her and then turned to me. "You were right." He told me, his voice lifeless and upset.

"Right about what?" I asked, confused.

"Kaya" he said simply. I was still confused and it must have shown. "She is a cloudbender. She can bend both water and air." He told me.

"Oh really?" They nodded as a reply.

Pride burst within me, and I realized that Kaya was lucky. I knew why Mai would stay here, not only for me and her children but she loved Kaya too. Just like Toph, she hated being here, so far away from her rocks but would stay as long as Kaya was here, even if she wasn't needed.

I nodded my congratulations and mentally whispered the same to Katara. But before I could ask anything else a cry of pain and a splash rang through the air.


	14. You Need to Control Yourself

_Author's Note: I forgot to say that I apologize for Mai being OOC but remember she may have learned how to express herself in the years that have past. Guess what there are about three chapters left._

**Chapter Fourteen: You Need to Control Yourself**

**Sokka's Point of View**

I jumped up and ran outside, Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Mai behind me. I had told Suki to stay put.

We ran towards the noise, and I heard Mue, who was still in Mai's arms, start to whimper from the cold. Mai hugged my daughter closer to her. We soon found the source of the commotion.

Tanek was crawling out of a hole in the ice, soaking wet and shivering. Zuko went over to help pull him out. Kaya was clutching her arm, tears shone in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, walking over to my niece, trying to pry her hand from her upper arm. She wouldn't budge so Toph came over and tried to help me loosen her grip.

"He burnt me." She said as Toph forced her hand away to reveal a nasty burn stretching across her skin.

"Well she bet it was to cold for me to firebend." Tanek said, finally out of the ice hole.

"I was teasing you idiot!" She flashed back, her hands tightening into fists though the force and power that crackled around her was a little ruined when she winced in pain.

"Well there was no need to break the ice and make me fall in. I was already soaked once today." He spat at her.

"I decided to teach you a lesson! I will gladly give you another jerk!" She snapped, the wind picking up around her. The snow started to melt where Tanek stood.

"Enough!" Zuko and Aang yelled at the same time. Zuko yanked Tanek off the ground and carried him to Mai who handed Mue to me and picked up there daughter who had fallen asleep in the snow. While at the same time Aang's hands closed around Kaya's fists, and the energy dancing around her slowed then stopped.

"Careful Zuko." Mai warned him. He nodded and gently set down their son.

Kaya jerked away, glaring at her father. I could tell Aang was getting angry.

"Aang" Toph said his name as if warning him too.

"She is my daughter Toph. I am the father." He told her, his voice confirming his anger.

"Well I am the godmother." Toph said and before Aang could respond Kaya got involved.

"Oh I still your daughter am I?" She yelled. Toph put a hand on her shoulder and said her name, trying to soothe her but she shrugged her off.

"Kaya-" Aang said now looking years older.

"NO! Don't lie to me! You hate me because I killed my mother! I wish she was here, then she could care about me! I know you would too if she were here but no it's my fault isn't it. It's never the all mighty avatar's fault!" She shrieked, on the verge of tears and a little hysterical.

"That's enough Kaya." Toph said, her voice taking on a little more force with my niece than usual, as she stepped between them.

She calmed instantly at her godmother's stern voice. She nodded and started to walk back towards the house.

"Kaya you need to control yourself." Aang said to her. I let out a breath thinking how stupid he was to talk to her now.

"I will as soon as you get out of my life. I have no control anymore. Every time you are here it is 'Kaya do this' or 'Kaya you can't do that.' The one I hate the most is 'Kaya you could get hurt.' I can take care of myself!" She told him, her voice raising again.

"When you learn to bend, you learn not only skill and power, but judgment and control." Aang said and then continued. "I knwo you have power and we will maximize your skill but you need to know when enough is enough!" She bristled and started to attack again but this time with guilt.

"_We_? WE! I will find a master for water and I will master air myself. I don't need you. The only one I really need is mom and she is dead." Tears fell down her cheeks and into the snow, leaving imprints. She started to walk away, but it quickly turned into a sprint. Toph followed her and Mai took her children to the house. It was only us three left.

"That was harsh." I said and turned to him. "But you were a bit hard on her."

He turned and looked at the moon, which was full tonight.

"I am going to stay out tonight." He told us and walked away.

As we left I looked at Zuko and he looked at me and shrugged.

"Maybe we could have avoided all this if only your son hadn't jerkbended." I told him and received a snowball to the face in return.


	15. Reunion

_Author's Note: Okay this one is split into two point of views, Kaya and Aang. I am taking an idea that I had and Avatar Obsession (another awesome author) suggested also, so maybe you can figure it out. We only have two chapters after this and I think they will both be in Kaya's point of view but that may change. I should probably stop rambling and continue...  
P.S. I am sure you can figure out what is going to happen from the title but let me reassure you no one is going to die. It's not that kind of reunion._

_A.N. I can't believe it chapter fifteen!_

**Chapter Fifteen****:**_(^)_** Reunion**

**Kaya's Point of View**

I wiped the tears from my face yet again and lay down on the furs in my room. My eyelids drooped and I fell into a restless sleep.

Bright light shone before me and I wondered if it was day. I felt around for one of my furs so I could shield my eyes but felt nothing but cool stone beneath my fingertips. That was peculiar. I opened me eyes just enough so that I could squint. I opened them instantly when I saw where I was. I wasn't nestled in my furs in at my home in the south pole. But laying instead in silk robes, blue ones that fell to the ground as I stood, on a cliff. The ocean crashed before me, but it wasn't any ocean I had ever encountered before. The waves tossed on the beach, silver against the bronze sand. The sun was red, a fiery blot of paint in the sky. I stared, awestruck, around the paradise as my eyes grew accustomed to the bright light.

"Enjoying the view Kaya?" I turned, startled and became face to face with a very pretty woman with blue eyes and dark hair...like mine. This was the face from my dreams!

"How do you know my name?" I asked, not scared just curious and shocked.

"Do you not recognize me? I am a part of you even if you do not know it." I pondered her words, coming to many conclusions.

"Are you future me?" I asked her, my confusion building. I looked down embarrassed at my answer, she didn't even have my eyes.

"No sweet I am not nor will I ever be part of your future." She said to me, sadness in both her strong voice and sweet eyes. "I am nothing more to you than a mere memory and I regret it. I did not fight the darkness, it took me by surprise. It left it's mark on the ones I loved and still love."

I looked up at her and I drew a breath of amazement.

"Mom?" I asked, uncertain and afraid to get too hopeful.

"Hello again Kaya." She said, pulling me into her arms.

"Hello mom...finally hello." I said hugging her back once the shock wore off.

"I am sorry Kaya. So sorry that you didn't know me and I don't know you as well as I had wished. I can watch you but I don't know your thoughts or feelings. But yes I have watched you for all your life and your father too."

I pulled away and looked at the ocean, not wanting to talk about my father.

Her hand touched my shoulder and I looked at her, tears yet again spilling over my cheeks. She wiped my tears with her soft hand and laid the other on my hand.

"Kaya your father is struggling, has struggled for ten years." She told me. Anger started to boil inside of me.

"You defend him! He could have at least spared me a glance in my lifetime!" I shouted, and instantly regretted it at the look of pain that crossed my mother's face.

"I am sorry mom I didn't mean-" I swallowed the rest of my apology when she turned away from me and stared into the distance.

"Do yo think I wanted this?" She asked, her voice was shaking with anger.

"I didn't mean it." I said, trying to calm down before I hurt her again.

"I can't hold my daughter. I can't wipe her tears or teach her all I know. I can't protect her! All I can do is sit and watch as my ten year old daughter battles her way alone, nearly alone. I can't stop misfortune from directing itself towards her. I can't turn the tide like I could when I was alive. I just stand and watch as the waves crash down on her, one after the other. I can't tell my husband to move on, find comfort and joy in our daughter, whom he avoids! All because of me, because I died." She said, tears shimmering on her tan cheeks.

I walked over and took her hand, pressing it to my cheek.

"She can forgive. She can make it. She can love and dream just like any other." I assured her.

I realized that her figure was growing fainter.

"Forgive your father. I wish I had more time with you but I am only granted so much, besides I have another dream to enter. I love you Kaya. Always remember that, never forget." She told me her outline now barely visible.

I stepped back and watched as my mother disappeared into the air.

A single tear fell to the ground for I knew I would not see her for a long while.

Then I woke.

I laid in bed, thinking about my mother for a long time.

Her last words seemed to echo.

_"I love you Kaya. Never forget that, always remember."_

She loved me, and I loved her. I would be proud to be like her.

"Goodnight mom where ever you are."

_

* * *

_

**Aang's Point of View**

Yue appeared before me, shining silver, glorious, like the moon. I felt power coming from her in waves and I welcomed it, feeling like the ocean was within me.

"Hello Avatar Aang. I have not seen you for a long time, though when you live eternally time time does seem slow." The pretty moon spirit said to me.

I bowed in front of her, hiding my smile at her cool attitude.

"Greetings Yue. I see spirit-hood has done you well." I teased her.

She smiled and inclined her head as a response.

"Why have I been brought here?" I asked her, worried.

"You are to meet someone." She stated as if she did this every day, which she may.

"Who? Is it Roku?" I persisted. She just gave me a small smile and said nothing. I hate when spirits do that.

I looked around at my surroundings. It was a place of which I had not been before. Though there are plenty of places in the spiritworld that I have not been nor will likely ever be, I reminded myself.

"Where are we?" I asked the immortalized spirit.

"A place of my choosing for this particular meeting. Do you see the waters below us?" I nodded. "They are called the Whispering Seas. The mist around us the Murmuring Mist. Why? I am not sure; it was named long before I entered this world. I do know that I have no control over its waves or tides...and sometimes if you listen very carefully voices rise from your surroundings but never has anyone made out what they tell." She finished the sentence and grew quiet. So quiet I could hear my blood run through my veins, but no voices.

I sat on the a large rock and started to meditate. _Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...loosen you muscles...relax...let your chi paths clear..._

I opened my eyes and looked at Yue, who was studying me curiously.

"Yue?"

"Yes Avatar?"

"Who are you summoning?"

"How do know I was summoning someone?" She looked perplexed and ruffled for a moment before she regained herself.

"I can feel it." I told her.

"Feel it?" She repeated slowly, confused.

"Yes your waves. They become distant and strained as you try to link your energy to someone or something to bring it to you, here to us."

"Very observant. Very good Aang. Very good indeed. I am in fact trying to call someone here."

"Who?"

"One of my benders." She told me before turning away before I could ask anymore questions.

"One of your benders?" Now it was my turn to stupidly repeat things.

_One of your benders _I thought _Wait a moment...moon spirit...moon...waterbender!_

Do you mean a waterbender Yue?"

She nodded, now looking a little weary.

I was weary too. Everyone knew what came to mind when I thought about waterbending and their benders. I restrained myself from getting hopeful. I refused to be let down again though I knew it would happen. I would hope and then watch them fall. I had stopped waterbending, or at least as much as could stop. I couldn't even go near the ocean or a stream without thinking about her...my Katara.

"Is it her?" I choked out. I received no answer so I turned to were the spirit had been moments before. All that swayed in her place was the dreary mist from which came no voices or comfort.

"Her who? Are you waiting for someone?" A voice said from behind me. It wasn't Yue, but I knew it. It stirred memories of battles, and training, midnight walks, and blue eyes.

I turned and there she stood. Katara, my wife, the mother of Kaya, our daughter, my child, my Katara.

"Katara" I breathed.

"Hello Aang." She said before she rushed over, joyful tears in her eyes, and hugged me fiercely.

"Katara."

"Yes that's my name." She said, sounding like Sokka.

I pulled back and took in as I had many times before all of her beauty. Her long dark hair, her blue eyes, her tan skin, her soft hands, her...all of her.

"I missed you Katara." I said, breathless, which had nothing to do with the hug. Her gaze hardened at that.

"That is what I came to talk to you about." She said softly, sitting down on the ground and pulling me down after her.

"What do you mean Katara?"

"I mean you miss me too much. You need to move on." She said clasping my hand.

"But I love you Katara and I will never love anyone else."

"Aang what about Kaya? She needs her father in a world that has already taken her mother." I opened my mouth to argue but she plowed on, her voice still soft, yet sad, regret-filled, and a little angry. "She wasn't the one who took me. Time did, and fate, and destiny, and future. Stop pushing away our daughter because she was born the same day I died. She needs you and you need her, you know you do." She said, almost pleading with me.

I held her hand and squeezed it in comfort when I saw tears come to her eyes.

"I love you Aang and I always will but it is time. Time to see how wonderful and precious a creature our daughter is."

"I love you too Katara but can I forgive Kaya?"

"It's not her fault!" She snarled, and I winced at her anger.

"I know. I am blaming her when I should be blaming myself. I wasn't there."

"No Aang. You wouldn't have been able to save me anyway. Blame me if you must blame someone. I let myself be taken away, and drove a wedge through the two people I love most and who need each other the most." She said. I shook my head, knowing I could never blame her.

"Then wash away your need to blame, like the beach. And stop avoiding the ocean, for you avoid me too. I am the ocean, your ocean. I hope you see me when you look at the amazing waters, but remember our daughter needs to learn how to control herself and her elements. Teach her, embrace the wonderful being that is your daughter. You don't realize how lucky you are! I would give almost anything to be with her, and watch her grow. Give her anything and everything. To hold her, to talk to her, to be a mother. You have the chance to be a father, the father you never had, take it! I must go now Aang. Don't look for me again. I am always there in your heart, memories, thoughts, mind...I am in your daughter and by your side. But don't seek my company. I will see you in years to come."

She pressed my lips to mine for a moment and then pulled away.

"You will always be my waterbender." I told her.

"And you will always be my airbender...Kaya she will always be our little cloudbender. I love you Aang." Then she was gone.

"I love you too Katara...always. And yes I am waiting for someone, you, and I will wait forever."


	16. Ready

_Author's Note: Okay so this is the second to last chapter and one last time I would like to thank all of the authors who have reviewed, even to those who have not, okay to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed taking Kaya's journey with me._

**Chapter Sixteen: Ready**

**Toph's Point of View**

I knew when Kaya got up in the morning something was different. She was happier and seemed less confused, for she had always had a lot on her shoulders, being very mature for her age. Not only that but when Suki told her that Aang had stayed out for the night, she actually seemed worried.

**"**Are you feeling okay Kaya?" I asked, a little worried about fever.

"I feel fine!" She said brightly and started to lay out breakfast. When she passed me, she leaned down and whispered to me.

"I want to talk to you when you are done Aunt Toph. But take your time!" Then she skipped past.

When she finished eating she scooted out of the room as casually as she could. Though I couldn't help notice that she was bouncing a bit more like a ten year old girl should. I followed her out into the bright morning. I blinked to accustom my eyes to the bright light reflecting off of the snow.

"What's up cloudy?" I asked, making her smile at he new nickname.

"I met my mom last night." She told me, sounding very excited.

"I guess I was right about the fever." I said out loud by mistake, but she didn't even pretend to be hurt. She just plowed on.

"No no she came to me in my dream last night. Oh Aunt Toph it was amazing! She was so smart and beautiful and-and...Am I like her?" She asked suddenly. The question caught me by surprise.

"Yes Kaya you are very much like Katara. Stubborn, too powerful for your own good and everyone elses', motherly, and sometimes out of control."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself! You didn't let me finish cloudmaster! But you both are beautiful, wonderful, smart, curious, loving, careful, dignified, and oh so determined!"

She giggled and plopped down in the snow. I sat next to her.

"She told me to forgive my father."

"Ya you should forgive twinkle toes. I am pretty sure he feels bad right now. Speaking of Aang..." She seemed to be confused for a moment then Aang appeared beside us.

"Kaya we need to talk" and "Dad we need to talk" rang out at the same time.

He looked surprised but nodded and they slid a little ways away. It pains me to say I eavesdropped, no actually it doesn't pain me at all.

"Dad I met mom last night. I know now why you miss her. She is- is just amazing." She said, sounding breathless.

"She visited me too. I am so sorry Kaya. I did blame you for something that even I couldn't have prevented. But know this I never hated you. I wasn't sure if I loved you but I know I have never hated you."

"Do you love me?" For once, she sounded nervous.

"Yes I do. I know that now. I love your mother and always will but it is high time I start cherishing what I have and what I have is you. My wonderful daughter."

"I love you too dad. I am sorry and I forgive you."

I smiled at that but heard no more for soon Sokka stood over me.

"Eavesdropping are we?" He asked.

"You should be talking. Spying on me while I am eavesdropping." I said as he dragged me away.

When the two came in, my god daughter seemed so much more happy.

Later she told me that her father was going to take her with him when he left next.

"I will be sad to go but I can't wait. I will miss you, and Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Suki and the twins!" She informed me.

Before I went to sleep I heard Aang whisper something to me "I know you were listening."

**Three Days Later**

**Sokka's Point of View**

She waved to us from the back of Appa, and I could tell she was laughing from on the ground.

Though I was happy for her, I felt a twinge in my heart, feeling as if a part of me was being scoured away.

She had forgiven him and he had forgiven both her and himself.

My niece became a faint dot in the sky and I felt the groud lurch beneath me as the feeling of loss swept over me. But at least I knew I would see her again.

"Good-bye Kaya." I whispered to the clouds and watched as my niece disappeared from my view.


	17. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Okay last chapter! Once more thanks to all the people that have stuck with me and Kaya. Ha ha! I sound like a celebrity accepting a Grammy! Okay, moving on... here we go. I know I didn't have to write an epilogue but actually yes I did. Just so we wouldn't be left hanging._

**Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue- Eighteen Years Later**

**Kaya's Point of View**

**Just to Catch Up**

I finished my training with flying colors just like my parents before me. After that I didn't go directly back to the South Pole but instead traveled the world like my family did years before I was even thought of. The next time I saw Mue and Yoon they were six, and Mue had been blessed by the moon. Her hair shone white like the snow, but she also showed signs of a waterbender, I promised that if she was I would be her master. She was one of the best pupils I ever had. When I was nineteen a trip to the fire nation ended in a bad result, as Uncle Sokka and my father declared. I fell in love, with no other than the heir to the fire nation throne, Tanek. I couldn't step up to being fire lady but he loved me enough to step down and Jenyi became firelord instead. We were married that year. We moved to the southern air temple where we listened to our family play and visit. We have many guests. What I like about it is that we are about as close as we can be to my domain, clouds. I was a cloudbender and I was proud.

_Okay now time for the _**Epilogue- Eighteen Years Later**

I watched as my family gathered for one of those rare feasts where we could all be together. It had grown in the last eighteen years.

I had never forgotten that I was a girl of clouds, nor that my mother was always there, half of my domain, and it showed from time to time.

The first time I had a child I was twenty plus, I lucked out and got two. Twin girls, Cloud Ag and Tara Zo, my beautiful daughters. Cloud had my eyes, my father's gray eyes, and Tara, she received my mother's blue orbs, so at least they were not lost. My father was thrilled with his grandchildren and so was I. They were everything I could have asked for and more, much more than I deserved.

The next time I was with child was when Cloud and Tara were one and a half. We got a feisty little boy who seemed to want to be exciting before he even arrived. Tanek chose a name for him. We called him Clu Ka. He was a lot like his father and grandfather Zuko.

His brother arrived when he was a year old. I named him Demain Mi.

Our last little one arrived not so long after that. Adaline Faw, but we call her Addy.

Now I looked around the table. Mue had arrived with her husband and her belly just now slightly bigger. Her brother arrived soon after with his betrothed, his necklace shimmering on her neck.

I fingered my own, Tanek had followed my traditions. The shell was etched with what were clearly water tribe symbols though the lace that tied around my neck was the red of the firenation.

My father, who still did not look very old was talking to Zuko. Mai was behind him talking to her son. Demain ran up to her and hugged her.

"Grandma!" He cried as she patted his cheek still not overly wonderful at the whole showing affection thing. I swallowed remembering that they would only ever know one grandmother.

"Mommy. Mommy Cloud and Tara are trying to show grandpa Aang their bending." Addy said, pulling on my skirts to get my attention.

"That's fine. Wait is Clu out there?" I asked, realizing that he might want to try too. A nod from her and a cry of surprise from outside sent me running for the courtyard, Tanek soon following, his daughter telling him.

Unfortunately all of my children were benders. Cloud and Addy were airbenders, Tara a waterbender, Demain an earthbender (much to Aunt Toph's liking), and Clu, oh Clu was a firebender.

I stepped into the light to see my twin girls, father, eldest son, sister-in-law, and niece on the ground laughing. Jen's daughter, Ying, was only six but she could already bend fire like Clu.

After much calming down and coaxing I found out the full story. Apparently Clu tried to bend and he was successful but Ying surprised him by stepping from behind a pillar and sending it back his way. Only a small burn on his cheek was his only injury so I let it go.

Cloud and Tara helped up their aunt, who stomach was swollen with the coming baby, only a few months away.

Her husband, Wong Chia, stepped outside and helped her, and playfully scolded her too.

Uncle Sokka was throwing his boomerang at Clu and he was throwing it back.

Aunt Suki stood by watching and chatting with Mue, probably about the baby as she kept pointing to her daughter's stomach.

Aunt Toph stood a little ways a way teaching Demain about earthbending forms.

My father came up behind me.

"You did a good job getting this together." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled but did not respond, my mind still fluttering on my mother.

"It is almost like when I was a kid, except there were no earthbenders or waterbenders, and there definitely were no firebenders."

"Oops."

"No that's all right I like it better this way." I smiled and gave him a hug, but still my thoughts were mainly focused upon my mother.

"Your mother would have liked this, seeing the whole family as one." He always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Well your good enough dad. I can't have everything."

"You haven't done so bad yourself." He said, motioning to my five little ones who were running around causing chaos.

"Thanks."

"I love you Kaya."

"Love you too dad."

_I love you Kaya._

"I love you too mom." I whispered to the air.

As we started to gather to eat I scooped up Addy and took Demian's hand.

As I walked I felt someone else by my side. Guiding me as she had always done, even if I didn't always know it.

The spirit of one of the greatest waterbenders ever walked with me, beside me always. My mother, and hopefully it would be like that until my footsteps end in this world and begin in hers.

I held my daughter closer, and gripped my youngest son's hand tighter. I was ready to protect them, all five, to gently push and lead them in the right direction. I would always be there for them even if I was not visible, just as my mother before me.


End file.
